Pylar Drabbles
by Olive Malik
Summary: Some song-based drabbles about Peter/Sylar. I thought the pairing needed more love. Petlar or Pylar


Pylar Song Drabbles

1. I Am Cannibal

Cannibal - Ke$ha

Sylar grins psychotically as he stares at his enemy chained to the wall. Another trophy to prove how truly deranged he was. The only question was what to do with him.

2. Sadistic and Psychotic

Objection - Shakira

Peter hates that he's jealous. It shouldn't even begin to enter his mind but it has and a lot of things are making sense. For instance his relief when Elle turned up dead. He felt horrible thinking it but it was the honest truth.

3. I'm Addicted To You

Toxic - Britney Spears

Peter gasps as he feels the the wall press into his back. The sensation is all too familiar, until Sylar does the unexpected and leans forward.

4. How Misery Loved Me

Dance, Dance - Fall Out Boy

'Why would he ever love me?' he thinks bitterly. Everyone has there faults, there secrets, but his are especially monstrous. 'The Hunger is strong in me but the want for something better could be stronger' he thinks. If only he could ever be seen as something more.

5. Your Way

Dirty Laundry - Bitter Sweet

Peter peeked out of the laundry room, a white basket balanced on his hip. He brushed the bangs out of his eyes and smiled warmly at Gabriel. "Babe, I'm working on the laundry. Don't worry, the sheets are also getting cleaned," he punctuated the last sentence with a flirty wink.

6. So Long

Here Comes Your Man - Pixies

His eyes fluttered open to greet the sound but was surprised to see who it was. He'd waited forever for this moment and deep down it was exactly who he wanted to see.

7. Like You Imagined

When You Were Young - the Killers

With his glasses on like that he reminded Peter of himself several years ago. He had lied on his bed at the young age of 16 and imagined what his future partner would look like. After watching his parents' relationship he wanted someone who would treat him right. And of course they would have to be handsome. And smart too.

8. The Dark Inside Of Me

Animal I Have Become - Three Days Grace

Sylar was no good and he saw that now. He recognized what he'd become and he wished to god he hadn't.

9. Let It All Go

One More Night - Maroon 5

This needed to stop. For the sake of everyone but they couldn't stop, it was like an addiction.

10. Didn't Think So

Promiscuous - Nelly Furtado

The alleyway was dark but not enough. The baseball cap didn't do much to hide the man's features as he leaned even closer and whispered in Peter's ear.

11. In My Dreams

Here Without You - 3 Doors Down

Gabriel felt empty without him there. Wherever Peter had gone it didn't really matter because the boy had left him. Everyone had left him and now he was all alone.

12. Hate To Stare But...

Hold It Against Me - Britney Spears

It didn't matter to Peter what had happened before. All he knew was that he needed Gabriel now.

13. Set It Free

She Wolf - Shakira

He was tired of holding back and the man beneath him was about to experience what the real him was capable of.

14. Now I'm So Confused

Boy Like You - Ke$ha

Gabriel, Sylar, he wasn't sure what to call him at this point. Either way the dangerous man had Peter right where he wanted him and the heroic boy knew it. Peter slid down to a sitting position with his hands in his hair.

15. The Rest Of My Mind

For Reasons Unknown - the Killers

They can't figure out what's happening to them and it's scary as hell. How can you pretend to be okay when you are so very far from it?

16. Always Let It Get To My Head

Carried Away - Passion Pit

Gabriel felt horrible about it. Worse than horrible. He had tried so hard to keep his temper under control around there new son but it was so new and different and 'that's no excuse' he told himself firmly. 'Noah and Peter are your everything and you're just gonna have to pull it together'.

17. Fire Away

Titanium - David Guetta

He was invincible now and no one could stop him. Not even Peter.

18. Something Beautiful

Yellow - Coldplay

He was beautiful. Everything about Gabriel fascinated Peter and he wished he could express that into words. But words couldn't even begin to explain it so Peter decided to try something different.

19. Counting Stars

Stars - Hum

The grass was cool and comforting and the stars were a beacon of hope. They were mesmerizing.

20. Show My Love

Folds In Your Hands - Passion Pit

They lay cuddled on the bed and Peter ran his hands over Gabriel slowly and deliberately. "I love you."

21. A Little Crazy

Sweet Escape - Gwen Stefani

They were both ready to get out of this god forsaken place. Whatever it was exactly didn't matter. They'd been here months, or at least that's what it had felt like. Peter was ready to talk to someone after all this loneliness but there was no one. Except him.

22. You Better Run

Runaway Baby - Bruno Mars

Sylar grinned as he watched Peter walk down the street completely oblivious. He rather liked pretty things and Peter was definitely pretty. Too bad the Petrelli had a need to make things right, to fight instead of run. He might actually live if he learned to run.

23. Out Of Control

Starstrukk - 3OH!3

Gabriel grinned as he let the more

dominant side of himself take control. The Hunger may have driven him to kill but in bed it only drove him

to take control. And innocent little Peter loved it.

* * *

_Something I wrote a few weeks ago that I wanted to post. Hope you enjoyed 'em ;) xoxo_


End file.
